The Dreams of his Wife
by AmadErik
Summary: Another Leroux based oneshot with a hint of Othello.


That was a silent, cold night. Three months have passed since the wedding. That wedding that was so unfortunate for one person, but meant the world to the other. It was mid January, and the clock in the main salon showed half past midnight. There was silence and not a thing was moving. One could think everyone was asleep, but it wasn't the case.  
The man was wide- awake, looking at his sleeping wife. The woman slept peacefully, and she was smiling in his sleep. The man was so glad to see that smile. He would have given anything just to see that smile during the day as well. But sadly, his living bride never smiled when she was awake. She married him, because she did not have other choice. He knew it deep in his heart that she only turned the scorpion because she did not want to cause many people's death that night. Not because she loved him. He tried not to think of that fact and make himself believe that she chose him because she fell in love, but the girl's behavior said something else. No, she wasn't rude to him. Not at all. How could such a sweet girl as Christine, be ever rude to someone? It is not in her nature. On the contrary, she was always kind to him. She did everything what he asked her to, she was always very helpful, she spoke very nicely to him, softly, like a real wife does. She went close to him even, and touched him. He was always very thankful for her touch. But that touch wasn't a wife's, but a good friend's. And she never smiled. She followed instructions, but she did not follow her free will. She did not show a wife's love to him. She couldn't. Because she loved another man. How much he hated that thought. He wanted to be that man, but he could never be. His face scared her and so did his soul. He knew that she was scared of him still, no matter how she tried to hide it.  
Erik sighed. That smile... if only that smile was for him. Or is it? Could it be that she is dreaming of her angel of music? It would be so great if she finally was happy about her husband. He slowly walked closer to Christine and started humming softly. Her face suddenly changed. She kicked some to chase the bad memories away. She turned her head in one side and softly whispered:  
Raoul...  
Erik did not want to believe his ears. Did she call the Viscount's name when she heard him sing? It is impossible. He heard it wrong because of his stupid jealous thoughts. He sat back to his arm chair, softly humming a lullaby for Christine and he leaned back too. He nearly fell asleep when he heard Christine's soft and anxious voice again:  
Raoul my dear, save me from Erik...  
Save me from Erik? Save me from Erik? She says this like he was a monster. Why, Christine, why you always want to flee from Erik? Isn't Erik a good husband to you? Doesn't he make efforts to make your life better and easier? Doesn't he love you?  
Save me Raoul... I am yours. - Christine, as Erik has stopped singing, smiled again. She thinks of him in her dream, now it is sure. And she wants him to save her? Erik was silently weeping in disbelief and agony. He did not know she hated him so much. So she wants to be saved. Erik suddenly jumped up with fury. He could not see anything from his utter desperation, anger and jealousy.  
He ran to Cristine's bed, and took the little pillow from under Christine's head and squeezed it on the woman's mouth. Christine's eyes got wide- open with horror as she woke up to the feeling that she was unable to breathe. She was gasping, but Erik pushed the pillow against her face with bigger and bigger effort. She tried to grabe the man's wrist, but Erik was stronger.  
Only death can save you from Erik! - the Phantom yelled, looking into Christine's blue eyes. She was now half- dead with horror and lack of oxygen, and Erik could not see the pleading expression in those eyes. He was too mad to see anything, any more. Christine, with a last pitiful gasp, finally closed her eyes forever.  
When Erik finally realized what has happened, he could not cry. He took Christine's dead body on his lap and was cradling and caressing her for hours. Now he could do it without the girl walking away from him. That was the first time he could finally love on her so much since the wedding. As he was sitting there with the lifeless girl, he did not say a word, just after some hours, he sighed softly:  
- Oh, Christine, Christine...


End file.
